The Surprise
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: How does Tony Stark, someone who grew up in the spotlight, plan to propose? He wants it grand but Tony knows his fiancé-to-be wouldn't appreciate that. With Jarvis's help I think he'll do fine. (Established Scienceboyfriends). (Continuation is a possibility not guaranteed).


**AN: So I wrote this for The Moyashi Beansprout Midget  a great friend and awesome beta. (She however did not beta this as it was a gift). The fic itself has nothing to do with birthdays, just a surprise really. (Her birthday was actually a while ago (and I gave it to her then) but I kept forgetting to post it.) Hope you enjoy! Review!**

Tony crumpled the paper and threw it behind him, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He hear the roar of a torch and Dummy's alarmed beeping before the fire extinguisher was heard.

"Sir are you alright?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah J. It's just-" Tony cut off with a sigh.

"Perhaps talking may help?" Jarvis said.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe...Is birdbrain within hearing distance?" Tony asked while glancing to the nearest vent.

"No sir. And I have not detected any foreign recording devices." Tony smiled at his AI's thoughtfulness.

"Okay good. The thing is...I want to propose to Bruce. I want it to be fancy and...and-"

"Grand?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes! The thing is that I know Bruce doesn't do big crowds or the spotlight. I don't know how to make it special without an audience." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"May I suggest that you propose after a romantic evening? Perhaps a secluded dinner somewhere?" Tony started to mull it over. His AI's idea sounded good but he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Yeah but what should I do? Where should we go?"

"You and Doctor Banner could- easily do that sir." Tony titled his head up in confusion. The pause was barely heard and topic change threw Tony for a loop.

"Do what?" Bruce asked as he walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony glanced up at the nearest camera and silently thanked Jarvis. Thinking quickly he shuffled through different things. "This new project. I asked Jarvis if he thought it was plausible." He had a few project ideas he could pull out for this.

"What is it- Hold on. Why is there a pile of ash and fire extinguisher foam on the ground?"

"I was testing the flammability of the new body armor. Dummy got over excited and asked Butterfingers to burn a few things."

"Oookay. Tell me about this new project." And thus Tony pulled out a dusty idea and explained things to his boyfriend.

 **Later...**

"What do you think?" Tony asked Jarvis the next day while Bruce was cooking dinner for the Avengers.

"It's perfect." And Tony has never heard his AI sound so excited.

"When should this happen?"

"Your Anniversary is next week." Jarvis stated.

"You're a genius! Okay next week it is!"

"Doctor Banner wants me to inform you that dinner is ready." Jarvis said.

Tony couldn't help but smile as he went up to the kitchen.

"And why are you so happy?" Clint asked.

"Make a break through with a project?" Steve asked.

"Nope! And I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" He nearly sung.

"Your surprises don't turn out so well." Natasha commented.

"No, this one is completely different! It will work out!" Tony said sitting down.

"When should we expect mayhem?" Steve asked.

"It won't be bad! And not until next week."

"Hey Tony."

"Bruce! I have a surprise!" As Bruce walked behind Tony with a bowl of salad.

"And what is this surprise?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised as he reached pass Tony to put the bowl down.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. You will find out in a week." Tony smiled.

"You told me about a surprise a week in advance? Why torture me?!" Bruce asked theatrically.

Tony and the rest laughed. The rest of dinner everything went as normal. Though the spaghetti may have ended up on the ceiling.

 **Wednesday, four days until surprise...**

"I'll be back!" Tony yelled.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked from the couch.

"I'm still working on that surprise."

"It's Wednesday. It's only been three days. This surprise isn't happening until Sunday. I though you already took care of everything."

"Nope, still a few more things to work out. Almost done though. See ya!"

Steve only shook his head fondly as the genius ran into the elevator. Ever since he had announced the surprise on Sunday he had been bouncing off the walls with unending giddiness. He was always smiling and everyone wondered if his face was now frozen.

Tony was so excited that he thought he would explode. He stepped out of the elevator to the lobby of the, now, Avengers Tower. He walked the few blocks needed to get to where he was going. He walked into the shop.

"Hello Mr. Stark, what can I do for you?" A woman in her early thirties asked. She had caramel hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I had been asked by a friend to help pick something special out." Didn't want to alarm the press now do we?

"Oh? What kind of special?"

 **Back in the Tower...**

"Oh come on! Tell me Jarvis! The suspense is killing me!" Bruce exclaimed.

Steve, who was sitting on the adjacent couch raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he heard Bruce ask the AI. He was fully expecting the AI to not comprehend the hyperbole. To his surprise Jarvis responded with an idiom of his own. "Curiosity killed the cat Dr. Banner."

"And satisfaction brought it back." Bruce smirked.

"Quite right."

"So will you tell me?" Bruce asked again.

"I will not divulge the information entrusted to me by Sir."

"Then you're going to have to tell him why I'm dead." Clint paused in the doorway of the room, he swore he could _hear_ the eye roll of the AI. Shaking it off he plopped onto the couch.

"Why are you bugging the poor computer?" Clint asked as he snatched a blueberry from Steve.

"Dr. Banner wishes to know the surprise Sir told him about earlier in the week."

They heard the elevator and Clint's eyebrows drew together when suddenly it looked like Bruce was asleep. Steve was already glancing over his shoulder at Tony.

"Dr. Banner wished for me to tell you that I killed him," There was a pause where Tony stood there blinking in confusion. "Indirectly of course." As if that would clear the confusion.

"Why'd you kill my boyfriend J?" Tony asked casually. He walked away into another room but they still heard Jarvis.

"I didn't Sir. Curiosity did. She did not like the doctor snooping. I told him that it was not guaranteed that Satisfaction will bring him back." There was a pause and the heard Tony snort a laugh as he came back.

"Oh man, you've gotten good J."

"Thank you Sir."

Tony walked over behind the couch. Bruce's head was back, resting on the back of the couch. Tony leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Wake up sleeping beauty. I'm telling Curiosity to give you back."

Bruce grumbled then opened his eyes. ''Fine."

"So how did Jarvis assist in your death?" Tony asked as he sat down next to Bruce.

"Nothing." Bruce muttered.

"He was trying to figure out the surprise." Clint said.

"Ooooh. No snooping!" Tony flicked Bruce's forehead.

"I wouldn't mind knowing." Clint leaned forward.

"Nope. Secret from everybody but Jarvis."

"Why only Jarvis?" Bruce whined.

"I know for a fact that he won't tell. And I need his help."

"Actually Sir..."

"Jarvis? Who did you tell?" There was a chastising undertone in Tony's voice.

"Ms. Potts, I required her opinion and help." Tony sigh heavily in relief.

"Geez you scared me. We can trust her."

"Not me?!" Clint exclaimed, hand going to his heart.

"Definitely not." Tony smirked.

Clint flopped back, pouting. Their night then dissolved into video games and a movie before they all dispersed for bed.

 **Saturday, 3:00pm, 28 hours until surprise...**

"I'm going to get a late lunch. Any requests?" Tony asked as he stood stretching.

"That leftover pizza?" Bruce glanced up.

"Sure thing." Tony left the lab, leaving Bruce alone. Bruce glanced at his project before deciding he could afford a break. He got up and plopped onto the couch they kept down there for late nights.

Bruce jerked straight up, heart beating fast. "What's the date today Jarvis?!" He hoped with all his heart that he didn't missed it. Though Tony hadn't acted any different recently but that man was an expert at hiding emotions.

"September 14th." He relaxed slightly before panic set in. One day?! He nearly missed their two year Anniversary! "Dr. Banner!" From the way Jarvis said his name Bruce assumed he'd been trying for some time to get his attention.

"Yeah? What? Yes?"

"Your heart rate was reaching the predetermined threshold."

"Right, yeah." Without checking his pulse Bruce could feel how fast his heart was beating. "Yeah." He sighed as he rubbed his face. "How could I forget?"

"Forget what Dr. Banner?" The way Jarvis said it made Bruce look up. The AI sounded too clueless, too innocent. Jarvis knew exactly what he was talking about, so why was he pretending he didn't?

"Our Anniversary."

"Of course doctor."

"Jarvis?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"You knew that."

"Of course. Your Anniversary would be the same as last year. Would it not?"

"You know that's not what I was talking about!"

"J, are you antagonizing the good doctor?" Tony swept in, holding a plate and two mugs.

"Of course not. It's merely a misunderstanding."

"Wait a minute..." Bruce trailed off, staring intently at Tony.

"What?" Tony set down everything on the table in front of the couch.

"The surprise." Tony stiffened. "It's for our Anniversary, that's why you didn't remind me." The billionaire relaxed.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda surprised it took you this long. But I don't know why you seemed so worried. Remember what we agreed on? We each plan the day every other year. You went first, this year it's mine."

"Yeah, but I still would like to give you a gift." Bruce put an arm around Tony as he sat down, with the plate on his lap.

"I didn't give you one last time though." Tony frowned.

"But you made it up with my birthday." Bruce kissed the frown away.

"I guess. Okay, gift if you want but ask Jarvis. I don't want it to interfere with my surprise."

"How do I know he won't tell you?" Bruce smiled as he stole a slice of pizza from the double serving on the plate.

"Jarvis, don't tell me what Bruce does for me. I want it a surprise. No overrides allowed by anyone but Bruce. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hmm, alright. I guess I have to trust that." Bruce picked up his mug.

 **Sunday, 6:30pm, half an hour until surprise...**

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Sir."

"I'm nervous. And terrified. And I can't help but think–"

"I believe that these feelings are normal. However, you should not feel this way. Dr. Banner will most certainly say yes." Tony sighed and fished the box out of his inside pocket. His hand shook minutely as he opened it to stare at the ring inside. It was a simple silver band with a blue gem and smaller green ones on each side. The silver wasn't actually silver, Tony had made it specially so that it could withstand any lab mishap. Though, unfortunately he couldn't think of a way to have it immune to stretching when the Hulk came out. So, he bought a chain in case Bruce wanted to wear it as a necklace.

"Yeah." Tony looked back up at himself. "Thanks, J. You're the best." He pocketed the ring again.

"Thank you Sir." They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Tony finally moved and grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet.

He left to find his boyfriend who was trying his hardest to tame his hair.

"Did you have a science binge without me?" Tony smirked as he came up behind Bruce to look at him in the mirror.

"Sorta?" Bruce smiled sheepishly.

"How do you sorta have a science binge? It's always all in."

"I'll tell you later, we should head out."

"No need to rush, nothing's gonna start without me." Bruce rolled his eyes fondly.

"Of course. Still, if we want to have plenty of time to stay out we should go."

"Fine." Tony pecked him on the cheek, ruffled the doctor's hair before darting out of the room.

"Tony!" Bruce whined as he ran after him. "Hmpf!" He nearly fell back but the wall of a human he ran into grabbed him before he could.

Steve stood there loosely holding Tony's wrist (they learned not to hold too tight lest they trigger something) and supporting Bruce from falling back.

"Hey! Hands off, Rogers!" Tony swooped Bruce into a possessive hold and turned a mock glare at the super soldier.

Playing along Steve raised his hands in surrender. "I was just coming to get you. The driver is waiting."

"You could've asked Jarvis to contact us." Tony mumbled as he tried to flatten Bruce's hair in apology.

"Well, yeah but I–I prefer to–" Steve's face heated in embarrassment.

"Geez, calm down. I know you aren't used to him. I bet you even forgot he was there." Tony smirked as they made their way to the car.

"Yeah."

"Wait still?" Bruce twisted around, looking over Tony's arm that was over his shoulders, to glance at the soldier. "It's been years."

"Ah, but remember Stevie doesn't chat with Jarvis on a daily bases. And Jarvis usually starts conversations with very few people. I bet they're only interacted directly a handful of times."

"That's pretty much it. I also wasn't here for most of the first year." Steve shrugged as he followed the geniuses.

"See ya later!" Tony called as he climbed in.

"Wait! Are we gonna know about the surprise?" Steve asked.

Tony paused and tilted his head in consideration. "Probably tomorrow. It's Brucie's surprise, he gets to know it first. You'll find out soon, promise." He flashed a smile before sliding in completely and shutting the door.

"So where to?"

"You've waited this long. Just wait a little longer." Then the car took off, driver and passengers separated by a black divider.

Bruce tried to figure out where they were going by the turns but Tony kept distracting him (On purpose no doubt). Apparently Tony thought that the best way for him to keep Bruce's eyes away from the windows was to kiss him senseless (it worked).

He was envious of Tony's ability to look so completely unruffled after that. Sure his lips looked well kissed but one swipe of the billionaire's hand made his hair fall back into order. Tony glanced over at him and chuckled. He reached for Bruce's hair again but was denied as Bruce swiped playfully at him.

"Why are you so insistent in making my hair a mess. I want to look somewhat presentable." Bruce grumbled as he messed with his hair. Tony merely smiled and leaned into him. Bruce then realized that they had reached...somewhere. He had no idea where they were and they were still driving. Tony had only needed to distract him for the first part of the drive. Thanks to the impromptu make out he had no sense of time, distance, or direction.

With the rest of the drive in silence Bruce thought heavily about the gift he had made for Tony. Jarvis said that it would be great but still...

There's always that nervousness of gift giving and such.

They stopped and the driver killed the engine. "We're here!" Tony exclaimed as the driver opened the door for them.

"Where's here?" Bruce asked as he climbed out after Tony. The inventor merely smiled widely and let Bruce read the sign himself. They ended up at a small Italian restaurant. It was family owned and operated and both geniuses fell in love with both atmosphere and food. The sign in the window read close, which was normal as they were only opened for breakfast and lunch on Sundays so that could have family Sunday dinners. "How...?"

"Don't worry, we're not interrupting their dinner. There's only one waiter that I hired and I cooked the food." And didn't Bruce just love this man more and more. The only thing that beat the restaurant's food was Tony's food, especially his Italian food.

They went inside and sat at their usual table in a secluded corner, even though no one else was there. Tony's food was amazing and before he knew it there was dessert sitting in front of Bruce. They talked while they shared their dessert, occasionally feeding the other. Soon they were done, Bruce watched Tony fidget for a few seconds before Tony grabbed his hands across the table.

"Bruce, I love you and the past two years have been amazing. You get me, you can keep up with me and you're just overall an amazing person. An amazing boyfriend. That's why," Tony slid out of the booth and onto a knee next to Bruce. Bruce already had tears gathering as his suspicions were proven. "I want you to be my husband. Bruce Banner, will you marry me?" Bruce stared wide eyed at the ring Tony presented. Then he thought of his gift and nearly laughed, he didn't, only because laughing in your boyfriend's face after he proposed isn't good.

Instead of responding he reached into his own pocket for Tony's gift. Now he understood why Jarvis had told him to wait until after Tony presented his gift. Bruce opened the little box and Tony stared back in equal shock. Sitting there was a gold ring with three small stones, the middle was a light purple and the outside ones were red.

"Yes." Bruce whispered a second before Tony. The spell broke as they launched into each other's arms and kissed. They broke apart with breathy laughs.

The return drive was filled with sloppy kisses and a love induced haze.

When they got back they headed straight for their room. The other Avengers would just have to wait another day to know what the surprise was.

 **AN: Kinda corny? Probably.**

 ** _Does anyone want to see a continuation?_ Like, (1) the others are told, (2) Fury flips out because 'Why wasn't I informed of this. There's no dating within the team!' but then its resolved, (3) the wedding, (4) generally just an expansion of this universe (coughkidscough)? I could make this into one shots...apparently I'm good that those just check out  Backfire, Voices and Head Shake. (Fullmetal Alchemist, Percy Jackson, and White Collar respectively.) They're more popular than other things I write. Oh! And if there are any Head Shake fans out there, just know I have a new magic AU chap on its way.**

 **I WILL ONLY MAKE MORE IF PEOPLE EXPLICITLY VOTE YES. ^^^**

 **-Follows kinda count but really guys I wanna hear it. Just a simple yes and maybe some prompts in a review.**

 **Also, a new Percy Jackson fic will come out soon. All I will give away is fem!goddess!Percy and...relationships are hard and messy. (It's already at five thousand words and I feel like its not even close to done. It could be one of my biggest continuous fics. I would love it if you guys would look out for that sometime in the next month. (By month I mean thirty days not the rest of July.)) I'm really close to finishing but I need feedback from a couple of people 'cause I have ten different ways it could go and I can't figure out which one I want to go with. If you have advice or want to help then pm (or if you're a non member then I'm also on AO3 and Tumblr (same username).**

 **Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOYASHI!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


End file.
